1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mechanized announcement or sound producing devices and more particularly to such a device as used with a toilet.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Findley, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,531 describes a toilet signal device for training infants comprising a toilet seat, a signal device, and actuator for said signal device terminating in a substantially hooked portion, hooked means extending from the other end of said toilet seat and carried by the latter, and a disposable trip supported at each end by said hooked portion of said actuator and said hook means.
Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,608 describes a training chair comprising a child's chair construction having a seat provided with an accommodation opening, a normally horizontal load-responsive downwardly tilting receptacle, means fixed to the chair structure in a plane below the seat pivotally suspending said receptacle below and in alignment with said opening with the upper portion normally spaced below the underneath side of said seat, a tripping lever constituting a load-responsive normally balanced beam and being provided with adjustable balancing means, means supporting said lever for pivotal movement, said lever and means being offset relative to a rearward tilting portion of said receptacle, a load responsive terminal at one end of said lever upon which a minimal marginal portion of the bottom of said receptacle is supported, free-turning rotating force multiplication motion transmitting means, and flexible means associated and operatively connected with said last named means providing forces for the actuation of a sound emitting signaling device mounted cooperatively on said chair.
Garthofner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,390 describes a toilet training chair comprising supporting sides and a seat connected therebetween, said seat having an opening, a planar surfaced support member, means pivotally mounting the support member to said sides beneath the seat, tensioned spring means disposed forwardly of the pivotal mounting means connected to the seat and the support member for urging the support member to a substantially horizontal position with respect to the seat, a receptacle positioned on said support member below said opening, a musical device having a gravity operated actuating member mounted on one of said sides, and an upright control member carried by said support member cooperating with said actuating member for normally holding the actuating member in a raised inoperative position and permitting the musical device to be operated when the support member is caused to pivot downwardly by the introduction of a waste product into said receptacle whereby the control member is moved away from said actuating member to thereby permit said actuating member to be lowered under its own weight to actuate the musical device.
Kraff, U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,549 describes a conventional water closet having a water box, bowel, and flushing means, there is provided a music box or sound emitting device which will produce a pleasant sound in response to manual flushing of the water closet.
Warrington, U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,742 describes a signaling device that is actuated for a limited period of time if a toilet seat cover is not promptly lowered following flushing of the toilet. In the preferred form, an electrically operated signaling device is coupled to an electrical power source through a magnetically actuated switch at the front of the toilet tank and also through a second switch. A magnet fastened to the seat cover closes the magnetically actuated switch when the cover is in the raised position and movement of a float in the toilet tank in response to flushing closes the second switch for a limited period following initiation of flushing. The device reminds users of the toilet to close the cover. This avoids discomfort to a subsequent user of the toilet and assures that small children and pets are blocked from the toilet bowl.
Bogstad, U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,144 describes a warning system that is adapted to warn someone to wash their hands prior to leaving or entering a facility in which hand washing is important. The system includes a door activated system that can be either visible or audible or both and can include a door locking system and a remote signaling system. The warning system is armed when the door is opened to permit entry into the facility and is de-activated upon the actuation of hand-washing facilities. In one embodiment, the system is used in a bathroom and the warning system can be activated by the flushing of a toilet.
Butts, U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,051 describes a sound-generating toilet training device for use with a conventional potty chair comprising a self supporting base member having a generally planar top face and a bottom face, the base member is adapted to be removably received within a receptacle of the potty chair, an actuating member is positioned on the top face for actuating an electronic circuit, the actuating member including a pair of interleaved contact members insulated from each other, a generating member coupled to the actuating member is also provided for generating an output signal, the generating member being sealed against fluid contact and an emitting member, the emitting member is responsive to the output signal and emits an audible sound, the generating member and the emitting member are positioned on the base member whereby when the device is positioned within a potty chair receptacle and a child urinates thereon, the contact members are caused to be bridged by the urine enabling an output signal to be generated that is emitted as an audible sound for the enjoyment of the child.
Dunford, U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,407 describes an apparatus and method for training a child to complete a toilet training experience. The invention includes an object placed in close proximity to a toilet appropriate for training the child. The invention also includes a device for emitting a musical sound. Upon successful completion of a toilet training experience, the child is provided a reward token, such as a coin. The child may then place the token into the object, which may comprise a piggy bank. In response to placement of the token into the object, the music emitting device generates a musical sound. The method allows the child to associate the object visually with the training experience and to associate the musical sounds audibly with the training experience.
Hinkel, U.S. Pat. No. 6,870,015 describes a toilet instruction method and apparatus in which toilet use is monitored and one or more audible messages is produced which instruct users of the toilet regarding next steps in toilet use and hygiene. The apparatus includes a housing which is removably attachable to the toilet. A switch arm extends from the housing and is coupled with the toilet flush handle. An audio speaker is partly enclosed within the housing and produces the audible messages. Electronic circuitry enclosed within the housing receives a switch activity signal indicative of the position of the switch arm and responsively activates production of the audible messages. The electronic circuitry includes a message storage unit for storing a plurality of messages.
Machre, U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,520 describes an enunciator for training individuals in toilet etiquette and sanitation. The enunciator has a small housing that hangs on the side of the toilet tank, is incorporated into the seat of the toilet or hangs from the flush handle of the toilet. The housing is preferably plastic and can be animal shaped, for example, like a frog. A sound module, batteries, internal sensors, controller and speaker are mounted in the housing and the controller is connected to the external sensors by electrical wires. A small light such as an LED can be included to indicate that the unit is working. The sensors detect a person near the toilet, the position of the toilet seat (lowered or raised), a person sitting on the seat, and operation of the flush handle. The controller decides what messages to play based on the sensed conditions. Additionally, the housing may contain a small separate tape player for music or prerecorded humorous sounds. The tape player is controlled by the enunciator to coordinate with any played messages. An on/off switch and volume control are also provided.
Vlahos et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,773 describes a system for encouraging good personal hygiene in toilet facilities, including means for detecting the acoustic signal generated by the inrush of water into a toilet bowl to trigger a recorded admonition to the toilet user to cleanse his or her hands.
Glew, AU 408193, describes a toilet training device comprising a dry pan receptacle, moisture responsive electrode means located in the base of the receptacle, electric control means detachably connected to said electrode means, and musical production means operably controlled by said electric control means such that when the electrodes are bridged by liquid or moisture in the receptacle a circuit of said electric control means is completed by thereby actuate said musical production means.
Katsuyoshi, JP 10317456 describes an imitation sound generator, in which flush water is not consumed more than required and an imitation sound can also be used comfortably as the sound of natural feeling. The device is annexed to a flush water tank 3 for flushing a stool connected to a water supply piping, and has a detecting means detecting a user at a time when a flushing imitation sound is generated in response to the time of easing nature and a water supply means supplying the flush water tank 3 with water by a signal input from the detecting means. A standby period, when a supply water level to the flush water tank 3 from the water supply piping is kept low and the generation of an imitation sound is prepared, and an imitation-sound operating period, when supply water by the water supply means is discharged from a section upper than the supply water level during the standby period on the basis of the signal input from the detecting means after the standby period, are repeated.
Katsuyoshi, JP 11140938 describes a sound-effects generator by which a sound-effect due to an actual flow of flushing water can be obtained in a simple device regardless of the existence of a washing water tank such as a low tank. This sound-effects generator is provided with a recovery pipe 7 of which the upper end of the passage is positioned in the inside of a sound-effects chamber 5b which can hold water and of which the upper level is set to be the maximum water storage level in the second-effects chamber 5b, a water supply pipe 6 of which the upper end of the passage is positioned above the upper end of the flow passage of the recovery pipe 7 and of which the delivery direction faces the water storage face side, and a solenoid valve 8 incorporated halfway in the water supply side pipe 6. The water supply pipe 6 is connected to the upstream of the valve opening/closing the passage, provided in the passage way for supplying washing water to a flushing toilet seat and the recovery pipe 7 is connected to the downstream thereof.
Toto, LTD., JP 2000314168 describes enhancing imitation sound effect and improving the operation and execution by incorporating an imitation sound device in a toilet stool. A space part 5 in the rear part of a flushing valve flushing type flush toilet 3 is molded integrally with a flushing water toilet stool 3, and an imitation sound device 1 is incorporated in the space part. For instance, an opening part 6 communicating with the space part 5 is provided on the side of the flushing water toilet stool body 3, and the sound generation part such as a speaker of the imitation device 1 is provided by facing the opening part 6. In addition, the operation part 2 of the sound imitation device 1 is attached to the wall face 9 of a toilet. In the case where the imitation sound device is not projected to the outside of the flushing water toilet stool 3 and the operation part or the like of a warm water flushing device is installed adjacently by providing it in the space part 5 of the flushing water toilet stool 3, they are not treated as a nuisance. A sound generated from the imitation sound device 1 can be heard to have no sense of incompatibility with a flushing sound flowing from the flushing water toilet stool 3. In addition, since the imitation sound generation part is incorporated in the inside of the toilet stool, the arrangement of the remote control operation part or the like of other devices is facilitated.
The prior art teaches toilet signaling devices having music and other sounds for training children, mechanically tripped when flushing action occurs or related to seat or lid position, related to hand washing, with receipt of a token, sensed motion, water rushing sound, by water level, but the prior art does not teach such a device with choice of sound and activation through toilet actuation noise or water flush, and which is easily hung on a toilet tank. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.